Vegeta's Bad Hair Day
by Kamehameha
Summary: Vegeta just woke up and find out he has a bad hair day. Will he be able to fight even if it looks like it just just butchered? *New* Final Chapter is up! Sorry for not updating in a long time
1. Vegeta's Troubles

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
  
Kameha: *Panting* Vegeta please stop chasing me I'm Tired out right now.  
  
Vegeta: Never! I won't ever let you get away for what you've done!  
  
Kameha: Look There's Bulma *points behind Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: What? Where? Who? The Women?  
  
Bulma: Vegeta how dare you chase the author? I'm ashamed of you; Kameha is trying to make you famous.  
  
Vegeta: Well she's not making the story any better.  
  
Bulma: *hit Veggie with a frying Pan*  
  
Kameha: Thanks for hitting that Baka for me and let's get on with the chapter.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta yelled"Who are you calling a Carrot head?"  
  
"You Veggie-chan, your hair is so flattering (sorry it's a lame joke). Hahaha"  
  
Vegeta looked puzzled, "What the h*ll do you mean?"  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma came in. "What's all the racket in here?" They saw Vegeta and started laughing.  
  
"What? I demand to know what is so funny!"  
  
Trunks, who were laughing really hard, held up a mirror and it pointed it towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked surprised and anger filled his eyes. "Trunks you get back here you little Gaki! I'll give you a piece of my mind!"  
  
Trunks started to run and Goten followed him along with Vegeta. Goku who was on the floor laughing so hard right now kept laughing.  
  
* 1 hour later *  
  
Vegeta's hair had gotten a lot messier since he chased Trunks and Goten. Most of his hair was now curlier than ever. Vegeta sat in his bed and thought of how he would get his hair back up there instead of it flying in his face all the time.  
  
Bulma came in and asked" Are you alright Veggie-chan?"  
  
"No! Thanks to your pathetic son, I now looked like one of the third class Saiyans like Kakarot."  
  
"Oh Veggie, don't worry you can just apply some gel and my dad and I will try to make a gel that will make your hair stay up and it will look like nothing ever happened."  
  
"Thanks Wo… er what's your name again?"  
  
Temper rose up in her face as she yelled "IT'S BULMA YOU BAKA! WILL YOU EVER GET IT RIGHT?"  
  
"Oh Yeah, its Bullmaha right?"  
  
"NO YOU BAKA! THAT'S THE NAME OF THE CEREAL BOX YOU ALWAYS HAVE FOR BREAKFAST! Fine forget it just call me Bulma B-U-L-M-A Alright?"  
  
Vegeta turned on the TV and switched to his favorite Wrestling show. "Yeah, who cares Women?"  
  
Bulma's face went red again. "I'M GONNA CUT OFF THAT CHANNEL SOME DAY SO THIS CHANNEL WILL NOT BRAINWASH YOU AND YOU WILL ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME."  
  
Bulma rampaged downstairs. Vegeta was still Watching TV. "Do you want your hair to spike up like you always wanted?" The TV questioned.  
  
"Yes because the little Gaki yanked out the main piece of hair."  
  
"Well we've got a deal for you; it's called the 'Cement my Hair' Hair Gel! This product is for short hair only but make sure you don't put too much of this product on or you will have a hard head like most of your stupid friends."  
  
Vegeta muttered "Yeah like Kakarot he can't even stored how to tie shoe laces in his thick skull of his. Then again, I can't either" He looked down at the type of shoes he's been wearing, if was ones where you just put them on and you won't have to tied to shoe laces.  
  
"Just call 450-HAIR to buy this product. It will take 2 days for delivery and the cost is only $2 for this little tube. Wow great deal huh? We also accept cheques and Credit Cards. Well call today!"  
  
Vegeta answered "Well I will." He took the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, This is the number of the 'Cement your hair' Hair gel. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi I want to order 50 of the hair gel please."  
  
The operator was silent. She then asked "50?"  
  
"Yes just send the d*mn stuff to Capsule Corp."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Vegeta Briefs"  
  
"Vegetable Briefcase" He heard her write it down.  
  
"NO IT'S VEGETA BREIFS YOU BAKA!!"  
  
"Oh, Veggie Briefs eh?"  
  
"NO VEGETA BREIFS, IF YOU SPELL IT WRONG AGAIN I'LL BLAST YOU TO H*LL WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He heard someone cowering at the sound of his voice. "Al.. Alright…. S- sir…. Y-your package…. Wi.. will a… arrive…. In… t..two…days.. Thank you." She hung up quickly.  
  
"People these days never respect the Prince." He said to himself and continued watching Wrestling.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sorry if I'm offending any Vegeta lovers out there. Also I'll try to add more humor to the story. Thanks all for reading it. Also a special Thanks to Bulma for hitting Vegeta before the starting of this Chapter. *Kameha sees Bulma still hitting Vegeta.* ^_^ 0 


	2. Carrothead?

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
By Kamehameha Discliamer: I don't own DBZ but I wish I did though *sigh* Kameha tosses a black Hair ball out the window. Vegeta: Hey Kameha where's my hair ball, it's supposed to fit in my hair. Kameha: Opps...... Vegeta: You Little B*tch come back here or I'll blast you til the next dimension! Kameha: Let's get on with the Story shall we? ------------------ Vegeta woke up on a sunny day. It was an awful Sunday because he and his family planned to go to the park with Goku. Vegta walked up to window and muttered, "D*mn that sun it's getting in my eye." Vegeta walked to see his handsome reflection. He smirked and check the mirror. "My am I just so handsome toda....... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Bulma and Trunks ran to Vegeta's room as quick as their little feet can take them. "What the h*ll?" they both ask.  
  
"It's horrible, it's terrible this is the most scariest thing anything has ever happened to me." Vegeta started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my hair." Vegeta starts to cry.  
  
"What about it dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My hair is coming down alittle now." Vegeta sits down and sobs.  
  
"Ah Veggie-chan, you're hair was always like that." Bulma explained.  
  
"I know but look at it carefully." He pointed to the little strand that was down and started to cry again.  
  
"Dad, Hair is always like that" Trunks explained trying to cheer his dad up.  
  
"No not a Saiyan's hair. They always look very straight if they are first class and Kakarrot's hair means it's third class."  
  
"Oh Veggie, why don't you cut it?"  
  
"That's a great idea, I'm glad I thought of it." He went out of the room trying to look for scissors. Bulma stomped off.  
  
"I'm glad I thought of it." she mimicked.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh " they heard the scream again.  
  
"What is it now dad"  
  
"It bit me!"  
  
Trunks looked at his dad and sweatdropped. "It's because you are holding the wrong way." He was surprised to see Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, not knowing how to use simple contraptions.  
  
Trunks began to cut the hair. As he reached for it, he heard a doorbell rang. That's Goten, He thought and he yanked the strand of hair out of his hair. It turned out that the particular piece was attached to the rest of his hair. Every piece of hair split in different directions. Vegeta didn't notice it and asked, "What is it boy?"  
  
Trunks gasped to see what he had done. "Umm Nothing dad."  
  
Goku came in and greeted "Konichiwa Veggie-chan!" He stopped at the door and laughed. "Where your crown King Veggie? Hahahaha Did it come off? Hahahaha"  
  
"What's so funny? I demand to find out why you are laughing about."  
  
"Nothing.." Goku started, "Carrothead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ------------------- I hope I can make chapter two soon, and I promise that too. 


	3. The arrival of the Package

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z  
  
Bulma: You little Baka get over here!  
  
Vegeta: Stop it Onna (women in Japanese) I had enough  
  
Bulma: My name is Bulma not Women!  
  
Vegeta: Fine Bulma Stop  
  
*Bulma stopped running and panted*  
  
Bulma: If you ever talk bad in front of Kameha again I will destroy your gravity machine and never cook for you again.  
  
Vegeta: *begging* no Please Wo.. er Bulma. I need my love and my food please. I'll be good next time.  
  
Bulma: Fine  
  
Kameha: Yay he won't hurt me any more! ^_^ I'm so happy. Let's get on the chapter 3 shall we?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Today was the day Vegeta thought. It had been a few days since Vegeta had just bought the product called cement my hair, hair gel. He was so happy. He had so many bad times for 2 whole days. Oh Kami, I think those were the worst days of my life. You see, Frieza came back by General Tao who wished him back with the dragonballs. Frieza was so angry at Tao, He suddenly destroyed him. He tried to look for the highest power level he could find. He presumed it was Goku's but he's face was startled when he saw the Super Saiyan Vegeta. But what happened to that hair Frieza thought. Frieza couldn't believe what had happened to the hair. He started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Vegeta barked  
  
Frieza couldn't with stand the laughter and broke into tears and fell on the floor laughing his head off. "You Hair……….. Ve………geta…….. hahahahhahahahaahahaha did you go get and earthling to throw a butcher's knife at you hahahahhahaha."  
  
Vegeta's face turned red with 40 shades of embarrassment. Vegeta couldn't stand it no longer. He left the fight who was afraid that Frieza might tell his father in h*ll what his hair had turned into. Frieza left Earth hoping to find a real challenged and also presumed that Goku was dead.  
  
Vegeta couldn't forget about the nightmare he was having that day. Oh well he couldn't have got it worst. He slowly opened the package. There was a knot in the tying and he got impatient of undoing the knot so he blasted the package. All that was standing was 50 tubes of hair gel. Someday he will kill anyone who will make knots in packages someday he thought to himself.  
  
He grabbed all the tubes and threw them into his closet. He grabbed one before it fell. The tube was full of words around the label. Although he couldn't read, he just ignored them. He remembered about the warning he got before he bought the product. "Never put too much or else you will have a hard skull like most of your stupid friends." He decided to first try a pea sized amount. He carefully put some in his hair. It's didn't work so he got mad again and squeezed the whole tube onto his head. His head went all cement like since he put so much on. He hadn't put his hair up for a long time so he gelled it as high as he could. He looked in the mirror again and his hair was all grey. What the h*ll he thought to himself. He thought it would wear off soon so he could get his hair back to normal. Little did he know what would happen to him. He walked out his door and made a ^ at the top of the door from his hair that has now hardened. Bulma was walking around trying to find her little five year old son so he could take a bath. Bulma looked at Vegeta and started to laugh even harder than ever.  
  
"What did you do to your hair Vegeta? Put super glue on it so it will harden and poke your enemies? Hahaha"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She pointed to his hair. "Ahh my hair!!!!!!! Not again!!!!! AHHHHHH……… what am I yelling about again?"  
  
----------  
  
Kameha: Uh Oh, looks like Veggie-chan lost his memory because the cement might have harden his hair but it also might have hardened his head too! LOL  
  
Vegeta: Who are you?  
  
Kameha: I am the great superior Kamehameha! I'm the one who has been writing this fanfic!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Oh Then who are these people? *pointed to his wife and Trunks*  
  
Trunks & Bulma: Hey!  
  
Kameha: Couldn't you remember them?  
  
Vegeta: Nope  
  
*Bulma and Trunks starts chasing Vegeta and Kameha*  
  
Bulma: What did you do to my husband?  
  
Kameha: Sorry, I was only making this fanfic just for fun. Owwww *just got hit with a mallet* Next Chapter, I hope will not be too violent *passes out* 


	4. Remember me Please?

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ……… I can't bear to say it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Just say it  
  
Kameha: Idon'towndragonballz  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Kameha: I said I don't own Dragonballz  
  
Vegeta: what? I thought you said you did!  
  
Kameha: *whispers to fans* He's still brainwashed remember and I told him I own dbz  
  
*Vegeta stands there still scratching his head*  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma glares at Vegeta. "You mean you don't know what you are yelling about?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Do you remember who you are?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Bulma smile widens and thinks Oh Kami this is what I always happened to me! I can just tell Vegeta to go shopping, do laundry and do what ever I want and he won't ever know. *little picture of Vegeta doing all the chores with an apron*  
  
"You are Vegeta and your purpose is to fight and listen to your powerful master……….. Me. Now bow down to me"  
  
Vegeta bows down to Bulma. She smiles and asks," Do you remember how to fight right? "  
  
Vegeta scratches his head and replies," Yes"  
  
Bulma thinks and says "Ok you are supposed to be a superhero saving everyone and you have to know how to do laundry ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Bulma walks in her room and comes out with a pile of large papers. "This is what I want you to do."  
  
"No problem. So I'm a super hero trying to save the world. So who's my side kick?"  
  
"Uh no, you are the sidekick and you have to save earth with Goku"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She hands him a pair of clothes that are very similar to Saiyaman. He wears a helmet but the hair goes right through (because of the cement hair) the helmet and the color is blue instead of green. He doesn't have a cape though.  
  
Trunks walk into the room and see Vegeta in the Saiyaman costume. "Dad, isn't Halloween over dad?"  
  
"What's Halloween?"  
  
Bulma pushes Chibi Trunks out of the room. She comes back to see Vegeta dress up already.  
  
"What of evil do I get to fight?"  
  
"Frieza, cell ect."  
  
"Oh" Vegeta suddenly senses a power level near by. "Wife, I think I feel a very high power level."  
  
"It's Bulma for one thing and it might be one of the bad guys so you should go check it out."  
  
"Right" Vegeta nodded and raced outside.  
  
--------  
  
Kameha: I'm so sorry if the story isn't getting funny in this chapter but I will give you humor in the next chapter. Don't worry, I won't Vegeta to much in the story and maybe he might get his memory back *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Also I'm sorry if the chapter is too short this time. Thanx so much to all my loyal fans! I l hope I will get more reviews and if I do, I might write a new saga if I finish this one. Thank you all who reviewed me especially SSJSkaterTrunks for reviewing me after every chapter (I'll add you to my favorite Authors list alright?). C'ya all for now! 


	5. Saiyaman Trio

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ or any of the other characters……………  
  
Vegeta: I don't think she does  
  
Kameha: That's what I said you nincompoop!  
  
Vegeta: Whatever Just give me my darn reviews  
  
Kameha: Those are my reviews! ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO WRITES THE STORIES AROUND HERE!  
  
Vegeta: I write the stories don't I?  
  
Kameha: I am called the AUTHOR who writes the stories and you are the MAIN CHARACTER of the story ok?  
  
Vegeta: Don't I get a pen with paper?  
  
Kameha: *stress mark* No! I HAVE THE PEN AND PAPER, IT IS MY STORY AND I GET TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT TO IT SO I WANT TO YOU WALK BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
*Vegeta bowed* Vegeta: Yes Oh Great and Powerful Kamehameha!  
  
Kameha:*smiles* I love my job.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta flew outside; it was a wonderful day he thought to himself. I wonder why Bulma gets a weird feeling about me if I say anything nice he thought to himself.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Vegeta walked over to the flower shop and told Bulma. "Aren't those flowers just the greatest invention on earth?" Bulma sweat drops and mutters to herself. "That Vegeta, I miss him so much when he put on that new hair gel. Now he's like a total image of Goku but much sweeter." She smiles but she felt uncomfortable after he said that. She knew it, she had missed the old Vegeta who always argued with her a demanded anything he wanted.  
  
*flashback over*  
  
Vegeta senses something never the forest of his home. He had recognized the ki before and flew straight down to reach the ground. He lowered his ki so no one would notice it. There was some chattering.  
  
"Since I'm back to earth and know that there is no one that is strong enough to defeat me again. I think I will blow up this planet just because I feel like it. Hahaha"  
  
"But Master, I know that Goku and Vegeta are somewhere near by."  
  
"Oh Shut up Frieza, I don't want to hear about this no longer. I will blow up my home planet just because I feel like it. If Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and the so called Goten are near by, they couldn't do a thing to stop us since there is no oxygen in space and they cannot survive the blast. Mhahaha this is the greatest time of my life."  
  
Vegeta recognized the two shadows. It was Frieza and Cell. How did they get back here? He thought. He was about to strike a move and stop them until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was them, Goku and Gohan who shook their heads and whispered "They shouldn't recognize us or we'll ruined the fun." Vegeta knew what to do. He had been training with Goku for a few weeks already. He always had a head ache after sparring. Goku said his bad memories had come back but Vegeta got confused. He started to transform. He glowed but Frieza and Cell didn't notice. After he transformed, he looked like Saiyaman but just the color difference. Goku and Gohan transformed too. Goku's was also similar to Saiyaman too. Gohan's suit was Green, Vegeta's was blue and Goku's was Orange. Goku stepped out and said, "How dare you try to destroy earth you evil…….. Uh dudes?"  
  
Cell questioned, "None of your business. Besides who are you?"  
  
The three answered, "We are the protectors of Earth and Justice."  
  
Gohan started, "We will defeat all evil"  
  
Vegeta added"Ya and right wrongs and triemp over evil."  
  
"We're Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts" Goku proudly introduced.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta sweat dropped. Cell just laughed "Aren't the Sailor Scouts ladies instead of men?"  
  
" Well we're the Saiyaman Trio, Not the Sailor Scouts. It's just Goku here that messed up. "Vegeta explained.  
  
"What?" The both aliens were shocked. "You mean this is Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded and said "this is Vegeta and Gohan."  
  
"Dad! We're supposed to be super heroes and not to be revealed."  
  
"Sorry I forgot."  
  
Cell and Frieza stared at Vegeta closely. They knew Vegeta wouldn't team up with Goku and call him Goku either. He would refer to him as Kakkarot. Then would find out why Vegeta would do this. Then Cell noticed Vegeta's hair. His hair was now a grey color and looked harder than it originally was. He could also see it under his bandana. He thought it would only smart to take out that hair and get Vegeta back to normal because one of his most precious things he would care for was his hair.  
  
Cell flew to Vegeta and started to attack………..  
  
----------  
  
Vegeta: What's gonna happen to me?  
  
Kameha: Duh! He gonna wreck your hair!  
  
Vegeta: What? That B*tch!  
  
Kameha: Remember, No cursing or else you're hair is going to be worst cuz I have the power to control you. Hahahahahahahahaha  
  
Vegeta: No! I am Saiyaman2. I will destroy evil like you  
  
Kameha: I'm not evil. I'm your best buddy.  
  
Vegeta: Really?  
  
Kameha: Yup! Best Friends stick together  
  
Vegeta: *smiles* I'm glad I have a friend like you  
  
Kameha: *smirks* I hope he won't revert back to normal.  
  
Vegeta: *pops out of the computer screen* Please people! Give me reviews. I want some cheering on when I take out Cell. Especially a few words would do Like go Saiyaman2! Or something like that!  
  
*Kameha falls on the ground*  
  
Vegeta: What's Wrong?  
  
Kameha: I'm Still sick remember. I just wrote this because I didn't want to make the fans unhappy cuz I didn't update for 7 days. *coughs* :( 


	6. Uh Oh Here we go again

Vegeta's Bad Hair Day  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ or any of the other characters so don't sue because I'm not rich. But you can sue Vegeta though *points to Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: I'm rich?  
  
Kameha: Yup  
  
*crowds start suing Vegeta for money*  
  
Vegeta: I don't even have money yet!  
  
Kameha: I can fix that *makes Bulma appear*  
  
Bulma: Vegeta how dare you say you own Dragonballz?  
  
Vegeta: I didn't  
  
Kameha: *whispers to Bulma* He's got a bad memory.  
  
Bulma: *Holds out a frying pan* I'll get the monkey if it's the last thing I'll do!  
  
Vegeta: *gulp*  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cell to attack, his arm stretched out and was about to punch. Vegeta sensed the attack coming at him. The prince ducked as Cell hit noting but air. Vegeta didn't know it coming but the next punch Cell had planned worked. Cell hit his hard gelled hair and the cement wore off. Fragments of the Gel came off and dropped on to the ground. Vegeta just crouched down looking at the little pieces that had come off although the fist mark was still molded into his hair.  
  
Vegeta busted in anger. "How dare you touch the Prince of Saiyan's hair! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Cell smirked. "Now there's the real challenge." He launched an attack on Vegeta but unexpectedly, he got a surprise ki from the Saiyan Prince and disappeared in the smoke. Frieza backed away. "No Vegeta, you couldn't have gotten that strong. You couldn't' have."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Have you forgotten that I am a true blooded Saiyan warrior? Not to mention that I'm a Super Saiyan." He launched another attack on Frieza and smiled happily as Frieza blew up exactly like Cell.  
  
Goku yelled excitedly, "Yay! My friend Veggie-chan has gotten all better! He is now the snob he used to be!"  
  
Vegeta exclaimed "Who are you calling a snob?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Grrrrrr………….. Ewww what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?"  
  
He pointed to the clothes he is wearing. "This!"  
  
Goku pressed the button on his watch and threw the watch to Gohan near who was disappointed that he and Goku will not have another sidekick.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Vegeta strolled the streets with Goku. He soon realized that Vegeta's hair had gotten back to normal but he had a fist mark on this head.  
  
"Vegeta look in the mirror"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because there is something I have to show you."  
  
Vegeta grumbled and walked to the nearest mirror. He looked disgusted and screamed. "No!!!!!!! This happened again!"  
  
Goku laughed. "Took you long enough to notice."  
  
"It can't be happening!"  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice came from the store next to them. "Do you want to get that molded fist out of your hair sir?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well you came to the right place. Here we have the newest formula that will hit the market. It's called the Improved 'Cement my hair' Hair Gel"  
  
"Wow, how much is it?"  
  
Goku pulled Vegeta away. "No can't you remember what happened the last time you this on."  
  
"Kakkarot, don't worry. It's the improved formula and best of all; I don't have to wait in the mail for so long."  
  
"Here you are sir!" The man handed Vegeta the bag.  
  
"Thank you my good man."  
  
Vegeta walked quickly and Goku followed. "I can't wait to try this out."  
  
"Don't put too much on Vegeta"  
  
"Don't worry your little butt Kakkarot. This product is harmless." Vegeta squeezed a whole bunch onto his hand while Goku took the package the tube was in. It read:  
  
Caution: Don't put too much on for it will have silly side effects and may have make the hair to be invisible, itchy and will hurt or all three. Side effects will only last 1 year.  
  
Goku didn't know what the words really meant but he did see it was in red print. "Vegeta this is bad, don't put too much on…………… Uh Oh"  
  
Vegeta felt itchy and his hair started to hurt. He raised his hand to scratch it but felt nothing. He looked at the mirror and screamed. "KAKARROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME!"  
  
"I did but I didn't know what it said."  
  
"GIVE ME THAT!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the package and he looked puzzled and shoved it to the man in front of him. "Man! Read this?"  
  
"Sure Shrimpy"  
  
Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Caution: Don't put too much on for it will have silly side effects and may have make the hair to be invisible, itchy and will hurt or all three. Side effects will only last 1 year." The man said and gave it back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta screamed again, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" He started to sob.  
  
Goku shrugged and dragged the whimpering Vegeta back to Capsule Corp. to see what Bulma could do.  
  
The End  
  
---------------  
  
Hey! This is the last chapter of the whole story. Unexpected event huh? I'm sorry if I haven't updated so long. I've been so busy. Please Review and I don't care if you flame me. If I do get a lot of reviews, I'll make the sequel to it (so please review! I really need reviews if you want the sequel of it. Make at least 20 reviews and I'll make the next sequel). I hope it will funnier than this one and this one was fun to write. A special thanks to all who reviewed me. Au revior!  
  
Vegeta: Get back here Punk! How dare you make fun of the Prince like that?  
  
Kameha: Gotta run! 


End file.
